


Untitled drabble

by accio_chris



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post





	Untitled drabble

"GET OUT OF MY PROPERTY OR PREPARE TO DIE IN-"

"Kurt, chill. It's just me" Blaine said, his voice tired, as he opened the door and came in. 

It's been two years. Two fucking years. He worked as a real estate agent for two years, this was his first assignment and he couldn't sell it. 

The house wasn't the problem. No, it was big, Victorian-esque, with huge balcony and beautiful garden in the back. 

The problem was Kurt - son of the first owner, a sassy young man who died in 1905 and became the resident ghost, scaring away any potential buyers. 

"Oh, hello Blainey. Did you finally sell it?" Kurt asked, appearing suddenly in front of Blaine, but the man didn't even flinch, he was used to it. 

"Do you see anyone with me? No, you don't. And you know who's fucking fault is it? Yours."

"Oh come on!" Kurt had the nerve to looks actually offended. He followed Blaine into the kitchen, when he watched the man pouring himself a glass of water. 

"I'm just so tired of this" Blaine said, sitting by the counter. "In the past two years, I sold thirty houses and apartments. I'm good at what I'm doing. And yet, I can't sell this place. Why? Because certain someone makes every new owners leave after maximum a week, because the house is haunted!"

Kurt moved closer, watching as Blaine hid his head in arms. His heart ached for the man. He wanted him to be happy in his job and life. Kurt really, truly loved Blaine, and if he had to be honest, he wanted this house for them. 

He just didn't have the courage to tell his boyfriend about it. 

'Okay, now or never' he thought, putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Even though it wasn't the first time he did that, a wave of happiness went through him when he felt Blaine's warm body under his cold hand. 

"Honey" he said, when Blaine looked up at him. " Maybe you should buy this house. We could live together then, for real." 

"You really would like that?" 

"There's nothing I would like to more. I love you" Kurt said, sitting in Blaine's lap and kissing him softly.  " I hate it when you leave for the night and don't return for days. That way, you'd be always with me."

They kissed for a long time, gently, with no urgency. 

"Okay" Blaine whispered, when he stopped to take a breath. "I love you too. I'll buy this house." 

Kurt smiled into another kiss. The future suddenly became a lot better.


End file.
